felines, birds, and bats
by Canace Panther
Summary: Catwoman comes to town (again) and brings along a litter...
1. enter the litter

Disclaimer: I don't own them! Except Tiger, Jaguar and Lynx of course... 

(A/N): Set as if Selena and Bruce's first romp together was in 1983 at the age of 19 almost 20. Selena/ Catwoman disappear for six years. Every once in a while she shows up to shake things up for the bat. It is now 1999. Robin/ Tim Drake is 18, Nightwing/ Dick Grayson is 25, Batgirl/ Barbara Gordon is 25 and Batman/ Bruce Wayne is 36. 

"Looks like we caught a bat and a few birds," Catwoman said as the three masked men they had captured woke up. Batman sat in between Robin and Nightwing, each cuffed to a pole. 

"What are you after this time Selena?" Batman asked; "Diamonds?" 

Catwoman smiles; "I've moved onto bigger things bats. But I'm being rude, Tiger? Jaguar? Come meet the bat." Out of the darkness came two young men one in a completely black suit and the other in a black suit with a few orange strips across the chest. 

"I expected more," Jaguar said not as an insult but just a fact, "I thought at least three NG bombs." 

"I thought four," Tiger said leaning against a post as if this was a normal thing both examining Batman closely. 

"Did you get what you wanted?" Jaguar asked Catwoman. 

"Of course," she said holding up the computer disk then putting it back in her pocket; "Where is Lynx?" 

"The roof," Jaguar answered watching the three men; "Lynx!" 

A black rope dropped from the ceiling and down slid a voluptuous woman in skin tight black with an insignia of a wild cat on her chest. It hung even better on her than Catwoman; a mask covered most of her head but her blond hair came out the back and down past her shoulder. Batgirl hung over her shoulders as she descended; "I found her on the roof, I think she was suppose to be look out." 

"What did you do to her?" Nightwing demanded as his voice flared. 

"Keep your tights on," Lynx said placing the red head next to Robin, "It's just knock out gas." 

Catwoman shook her head in distaste. "Come here Lynx." The Lynx did as she was instructed and faced the super heroes of Gothum. Catwoman placed a hand on each shoulder of the girl and whispered into her ear; "Look at them Lynx. You have the power to beat them, you don't need anyone in this town. You could take down the Bat and Joker in one night, you could end this, but you lack the drive. Go on I'll let you hit any of them, if you want I'll even let you take one of the birds home for a little treat." 

Nightwing and Batman glared at Catwoman and Lynx while Robin just sat there studying them. Lynx stared at the youngest member for a while; "Did you get what you want?" she asked Catwoman. 

"Why wouldn't I?" 

"Ti, Jag, lets go," Lynx said nodding at Tiger then turning from the heroes and leaving the room. 

Catwoman sighed; "Sadly she is not ready to be alpha yet, she still shows mercy." Selena said looking disgustingly at Batgirl but quickly recovers; "Well it's going to be an interesting time in Gothum," Selena smiled. She strutted over to Batman and sat on his lap pulling his mask back then kissed him; "I'll be seeing you Bruce." 

Catwoman left with Jaguar by her side but Tiger stayed for a minute. He walked over to Batgirl; "I swear if you harm one hair on her head," Nightwing threatened. 

"You like jumping to conclusions don't you?" Tiger said, "No I won't hurt her. She's going to help you when she wakes up." With that he placed the key to the handcuffs in the unconscious girl's hand. 

"Why do this?" Batman asked harshly; "Why not just kill us?" 

"Perhaps Catwoman can but we will not, no matter what she says," Tiger says walking away, "the three of us cannot touch you. Catwoman has no honor but old debts die hard with the rest of us." 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

The top of Wayne Enterprises, Robin is a watch out but nothing is going on. 

"Hello," a female voice came. 

Tim whipped around to find Lynx standing right there. "Come on," he says going into the defensive position. 

She tilted her head; "What are you doing?" 

"Come on, I'd rather fight now and have you talk later," he says launching himself at her. She moved to the side then hit him in the back of the neck. Tim groaned in pain then realized he couldn't feel below his neck and Lynx lingered over him. "What are you going to do?" he asked. 

"The same thing I was going to do before, talk," she says sitting on his middle one leg on each side. 

"Talk?" 

"Of course, I've never met a super-hero before I want to see what makes you tick." 

Tim gapes at her; "You must be crazy. Your a super-villain your suppose to hope we never meet." 

"You give me to much credit," she said somewhat sadly; "Catwoman's the only super-villain in our family." 

"Your related to her?" 

"Whoops," she said touching her lips; "Oh well, she's my biological mother." 

"And what does your father say about all of this?" he asked; he was starting to feel his shoulders. 

"My father doesn't know," she said quietly; "he doesn't even know I exist." Tim no longer was trying to stall her, he felt sorry for her and felt he could relate to her. She shook off that thought and moved on; "How old are you?" 

"Eighteen." 

"And how long have you been doing this for?" 

"Five years," he replies trying to look past her mask; 'god she was attractive.' 

"You're really good for only doing this line of work for that long," she complimented him. 

"Thank you," he says moving his hands. 

"If you want I'll get off but you have to promise not to hit." 

He touches her legs that were pure muscle, stopping her movements; "If you get off then I'll have to fight, besides I like talking to you." 

She smiled biting her bottom lip; "I like talking to you as well." 


	2. face to face

Disclaimer: I DON"T OWN BRUCE WAYNE! 

Bruce was suspicious of Tim's recent behavior. He kept running off by himself once they were out and always wanted to be the lookout. Bruce wanted to trust his son but with Catwoman collecting data all over the city about anything with her new group of teens, and rumors of super-villains getting together, he was worried. Reluctantly he put a bug on Tim's suit praying he wouldn't find anything he wouldn't want to. 

Tim landed on the roof of Wayne Enterprises as he had for the last two months. A quick glance around told him that he was alone as he started to look around the city for any disturbances. Tim was only there a few minutes before he heard someone approach turning he saw a familiar outline of Lynx. "Have we met?" Tim said bowing like a gentleman. 

"Perhaps," she smiles and offered a curtsy. 

"What are we interviewing about tonight?" He asked keeping his eyes on the city as she sat on the ground facing the other way. Tim sat next to her both of them facing different directions and but in a position where they could still see each other. 

"Selena is pushing me again." 

"Is this the top secret thing again?" Tim asks as Lynx nods slowly. 

"All of her planning revolves around this one thing I have to do," Lynx whispered. 

"Is it illegal?" 

"No," Lynx sniffled; "It's just really twisted and involves a man old enough to be my father. I hate her." 

"Does it involve your father?" 

"No, but if he knew... I don't know what he'd do this time," she said, "I have this fixed image of him and if I ever met him that image might be shattered." 

"Why?" Tim asked looking into her eyes. 

"I'd be afraid to disappoint him, not like I already wouldn't, but he might tell me I deserved it and I don't think I could take that. Not from him. He doesn't even know we exist but he's always been the weight against Selena," she said looking at the ground. 

"Have you ever contacted him?" Tim pressed. 

"God no," she said starting to lookout over the city again; "What would I say? 'Hi I'm your daughter and these are your sons.' Besides I tried once." 

"When?" 

"About four years ago. I messed up a job on purpose and Selena almost threw me off a building. I told her I was leaving and she told me if I was stupid enough to think I could leave I could try to find someone who would take me in. I knew my contracts were still in full use with Two Face, Joker, Penguin and Poison Ivy but I called my father's house. I figured if anyone would help me he would," she licked her lips, "I shouldn't be talking about this." 

"No keep going," Tim urged as she leaned on his knees. 

"Well I got through to his house and an older man told me he was at work, so he connected me. The phone rang a couple of times and he picked up but I got disconnected." 

"How?" 

"Selena, she found me calling. If my brothers hadn't come back... I don't know what would have happened. I was out of the business for two weeks, she got so mad at me, we lost the crown jewels because of me. She still hasn't let me forget it." 

Tim took off his glove and touched her face rubbing her cheek. "Why don't you just leave? I know you won't leave without your brothers but if she hits you like that... It's not right Catherine. It's just not right." 

Lynx takes off one of her gloves and touches Tim's hand with hers. Tim watches her as she seems to take in everything he wanted to say with that hand. He wanted her, she was perfect to his eyes, he had never felt this way about anyone. It was like she was constantly crying because of what her mother was making her do, he wanted to stop those tears more than anything. Lynx looked up at him with a small bit of hunger in her eyes. 

Slowly Tim reached up and removed her mask, she never resisted. She was stunningly beautiful, even more so than Catwoman. Blond hair touched her shoulders forming perfectly around her face, glassy blue eyes looked at him, drawing him in, her skin had just a hint of a natural tan which matched nicely with her pink-red lips and there was a faint blush in her cheeks. Tim was certain that she would be a photographer's dream as he inched closer to her. Her eyes watched as he gently touched his lips with hers, Tim felt as if everything were upside down and then the biggest surprise happened, she kissed back. 

He pulled away as she looked back over Gothum again. His breath was caught in his chest as he looked at her. "Perhaps I should call it a night," she suggested. 

Tim nodded as she stood up and walked away. "Robin," he heard after he had stood and turned around to see Lynx still standing there, her mask still off. 

"Yes?" He asked hopefully. 

Lynx ran over to him and pulled his head down to hers kissing him. Tim wrapped an arm around her waist as she kept kissing him, 'god she was wonderful.' She pulled away but her taste still lingered on his lips; "Good night Tim." 

Gradually he let his hand around her waist drop as she put her mask back and started to walk away; "Lynx?" Tim called after her. 

"Yes?" 

"Think about what I said, you deserve more than being beat for wanting to talk to your father. Your brothers to, you don't have to do this any more. Selena may say it's not true but you do have options," he said. 

"Thank you Robin," she smiled, "I'll think about it." 

Tim went back to the cave thinking everything was fine, but when he got there all three of his partners were standing in front of the bat computer. "I can explain that C on the math test..." 

"Check your suit," Bruce said coldly his eyes narrowed as Tim pulled out his suit from the backpack he always carried. Under the cape covered by a black pocket he found Bruce's bug. Tim's emotions raged as Barbara stepped forward; "Tim we did it because we were worried. We never expected..." 

"Explain," Dick commanded. 

"I don't need to explain anything to you," Tim retorted. 

Dick walked straight up to Tim and got into his face, "You better explain because by protecting that... Criminal you put all of us in jeopardy. And personally I'd like to know why my life's being risked. Do you like her Tim? Is that all this is? Some little romp with the wrong side?" 

"Back off Dick. You have no clue what's going on," Tim spoke calmly balling his hands into fists. 

"What is this Tim? Are you risking our lives for a booty call?" Dick demanded. 

Tim couldn't take it any more he hit Dick squarely in the jaw sending him sprawling three feet to the ground. He lost no time and jumped on top of Dick punching as many times as he could. Bruce was out of his chair and pulled Tim off of Dick; he really didn't blame Tim, Dick had taken it to far. Bruce nodded to Barbara to get Dick out of here and soon they were gone. 

Bruce stared down at Tim who was sitting in the computer chair. "Tell me everything," Bruce stated. 

Tim talked Bruce through everything except for the most important fact that he had figured out. "I know who their father is too," he said running his fingers through his hair. 

"She told you?" 

"I pieced it together." 

"Who?" 

"Someone who lives in Gothum, someone whose image would be tainted if the public found out he had triplet criminals for children, someone whose identity could kill them in the circles they work in," Tim urged. 

"What are you saying?" Bruce asked looking at the computer. 

"I think you know exactly what I'm saying," Tim said standing and taking an envelop out of his bag; "She gave me this lock of her hair. Let me know if I'm right." Tim threw it on the keyboard then left the cave. 

With shaky hands Bruce took out a piece of hair and ran a DNA match search on it. Selena came up as the mother, of course, and Bruce clicked a button to see the father. The computer screen's picture seemed foreign to him, his image never looked so strange and so good at the same time. 'God,' he thought, 'I have a daughter. I have a daughter and two sons.' 

(A/N: DUM, DUM, DUM... Ok sorry. Back to the story.) 

Tim landed on top of the Wayne building again but this time Lynx was already there. He walked over to where she was sitting; "Catherine?" 

She wiped tears away and looked at him; "Don't call me that any more." 

"Why?" 

Lynx stood up and looked at him; "Selena's deals went through, she's leaving and we've been sold. Two million each, I guess I'm suppose to be proud. I can't see you any more Tim." 

"Catherine..." 

"I told you Robin," she added, "Don't call me that any more. It's Lynx, it's going to be Lynx for the next 15 years." 

"Catherine," Tim said hastily, "I know who your father is." 

Her head shot up like a rocket; "Please Tim, please don't tell him. Selena will kill me, contracts or no contracts, she'll kill me. The politics in the whole thing, for him, for us. This is one of those secrets that ruins people," Lynx begged. Just then from behind the pair comes the tall dark figure, his expression was unreadable. 

Lynx stared at Tim; "I'm dead." 

Tim pushed Lynx toward the Dark Knight; "Here's your chance." 

"What am I suppose to say?" Lynx whispered. 

"What ever you want," Tim said. 

Lynx looked up at the Dark Knight then looked at the ground. Bruce stepped forward and unmasked her; a bruise over her right eye bloomed black and blue. "What happened?" He asked. 

"Oh," she said touching the bruise; "I got out of line. It was my fault, besides I bruise easily." 

"I doubt that," he says, "do your brothers know that your coming to see Robin?" 

"Anthony does." 

Bruce wraps an arm around her waist and they flew off to the cave. Once there Bruce went into doctor mode; she took off her suit and he treated any wound he found, every resource he had he used. He was amazed that she was still walking; three broken bones, a sprained wrist, two of her fingers were barely being held together, a dislocated knee and there were signs that she was recovering from internal bleeding. Catherine offered different reasons; 'It has been a bad week,' 'I'm clumsy,' and even, 'I brought it on myself.' But when Bruce told her that it appeared Selena was just using her as a human punching bag and it was not from training or fighting off others she fell silent. 

Lynx sat in the high back chair in a pair of jogging pants and a zip up sweatshirt almost two hours after Tim had met her on the roof. She examined the brace on her left wrist and the medical tape on her fingers. Bruce Wayne had used so many different types of instruments on her she almost fell asleep on the medical table. The off white one had somehow fixed the bones she had broken (the pelvis, shoulder blade, and ankle) and besides being a little sore they felt fine. A pure white machine scanned her knee and allowed him to relocate it almost instantly taking the pain away. The last machine was light gray and he shook his head when he had x-rayed her stomach with it, she thought it had something to do with organs. 

"I shouldn't be here," she said, "Anthony will tell Selena and they will come for me. You'll have a war on your hands." 

"I don't care what you've done, no one deserves this," Bruce said typing on the computer. Tim came out and handed her a cup of coffee; "Barbara is here and Dick is just getting up." 

"What do they think?" Bruce says to Tim. 

"Barbara understands but Dick is reluctant." 

Just then Barbara walked in, her bag with her suit in it slung over her shoulder. She offered a quick smile before retreating to an adjacent room in the cave to change. 

Lynx came up next to Bruce who still had his suit on but his mask off; "You don't need to do this," she told him, "It's like trying to save a dead body." 

"Catherine," Tim said sadly looking at her. 

"No Tim, it's true, no matter what happens I'm dead. If I leave now I might be able to get a head start and stop her from coming here. She won't follow me if I head north, she hates the cold." 

"You aren't going anywhere," Bruce said solidly, "Your staying right here until I have everything figured out. And when she does come you will fight because if you don't she will kill you." 

"I've been fighting my whole life," she said softly; "I'm tired." 

"Good," a female voice came; "Then you'll be easier to take back." Bruce turned and stared down Selena. Tiger and Jaguar appear on either side of Catwoman; "Lynx get over here now." 

Catherine grabbed her suit and went over to stand in front of Selena looking at the ground. 

"You ungrateful little bitch," Selena spat; "I work my ass off so you can be queen and the only thing I ask for is for you to never contact him. And what is the first thing you do when you get within arms length? You better hope I can salvage the damage you've caused. You are so lucky your price was raised or I would kill you myself." 

"Why?" Catherine said narrowing her eyes; "The deal was made." 

"I was offered more for an extra agreement," Selena said grabbing her daughter's arm gruffly. 

"What agreement?" Lynx demanded shaking off the hand. 

"If I signed an underage license for your marriage," Catwoman said. Lynx's face distorted into horror at her mother's words. "And you will be grateful for what I have provided for you," her mother added. 

Lynx stepped away, "How could you? You know I hate him. You would condemn me to a lifetime under a master like a slave? Do you not have a scrap of humanity left in you?" 

"Calm down Lynx," Tiger said, "If you don't want to keep your contract we can still figure something out." 

"Anthony it isn't that easy, she's got them all linked together and working for-" 

Selena hit Lynx with all her might sending the girl flying five feet to the ground. "You should learn to guard your tongue better," she spat, "get up, we're leaving. And you will honor your contract or I will let him do more than just uncross your legs." 

"You are not taking her anywhere Selena," Bruce demanded. The four had almost forgotten that they were there at all, he was now surrounded by his entire team. 

"I'd like to see you stop me," she would have continued but suddenly turned to Jaguar. 

"Lynx always was smarter than me," he said eyes narrowed exactly like his father's as he showed her the injection. 

"Traitor," she whispered as she fell into her son's arms completely passed out. 

Tiger walked over to his sister and helped her up; "You need to learn to duck," he said looking at her new mark. Anthony looked over the tape and brace on her hands; "Someone;s been taking care of you, I thank you for that," he says to the Bat family. 

Jaguar chains Catwoman up with four different cuffs then slung her over his shoulder. "Is Cat alright?" He asked. 

"Nothing she can't handle," Tiger says, "We need to pick up some pain killers though." Tiger looked at the team of super heroes, "What do we do about them?" 

Jaguar raised an eyebrow; "We take Selena to the police station. Then get out of Gothum as fast as possible. Say your good-byes Catherine; Anthony call up the broker and sell everything get him to transfer it into the London account. I'll be back after I drop her off." 

Jaguar leaves as Tiger pulls a cell phone from a pocket in his suit. 

"Well we didn't have to do very much," Nightwing said crossing his arms and yawning; "I'm going back to bed." Barbara glanced at Bruce before heading after Dick saying something about going home. Tim was jumpy, Bruce might be able to take all of this standing around but he couldn't, trying to look as calm as possible he walked over to Catherine. 

Catherine listened as Anthony talked to the broker then someone tapped her on the shoulder. Spinning around she found Tim still in his suit, gradually he took off his mask and gloves; before she knew what she was doing she hugged Tim. "I'm going to miss you Tim." 

"You're still leaving?" He choked. 

"We can't stay here Tim. Or contracts..." 

"Please stay," he begged. 

"Tim there is no way..." 

"There is always a way," Bruce Wayne said from the computer counsel. Anthony clicked the phone shut and stood next to his sister. "If you agreed to go quietly and help the police I'm sure the asylum would let you out early for good behavior," he leaned against the table. Catherine looked longingly at Tim as Anthony pulled her away from him. 

She looked up at Anthony with sad eyes. "Don't give me that look Cat. You know the rules it has to be unanimous, three for three remember?" He said. 

"Please Anthony I've never wanted anything more," she begged. 

"And what about the contracts?" 

"You know we're no good once we go soft." 

"They'll kill us for fun if we stay." 

"So just some more threats to add to the pile. Besides we haven't been delivered yet," she said. 


	3. visit of a silly bird

Disclaimer: GOD! I DON'T OWN BRUCE WAYNE! YOU THINK I'M INTELLIGENT ENOUGH TO COME UP WITH HIM?! 

Arkham was cold at night. All three had been placed in a maximum security wing with Lynx in the middle of her two brothers. Unlike the rest though there was hope for these three. It was undeniable that they had deep rooted involvement with key figures in the Gothum under world but they also had a hidden adversary. All three were sixteen, barely, but what set them apart that most didn't know about was they had turned themselves in without any fuss. 

The doctors were amazed at the progress of their patients. They were noted to be acting like normal teenagers and one doctor went as far as to say that it seem these were not the same teens. 'Only a cataclysmic event,' Dr. Summers said, 'could have brought this about.' 

Lynx woke up in the middle of the night to a light tapping sound. Looking over at the entrance to her cell, which was made of glass, she saw a figure standing there. At first she wanted to scream as the glass quietly slid away from the entrance; had someone been sent to kill her? 

She stood cowering against the wall as the figure stepped into her cell. The man smiled at her, his cape swishing as he walked; "Hello Lynx." 

Lynx smiled and rushed forward hugging the man; "Well that answers that question," he whispers to her. 

"What question?" 

"I was going to ask if you missed me." 

Lynx laughed quietly; "You silly bird, of course I did. Sit down," she said steering him over to her cot. 

"Not very comfortable," he commented. 

"Better than the floor." Tim watched her; "What?" She asked. 

He sighed looking around the cell; "When you get out..." 

"If I get out," she corrected him. 

"When," he started again. 

"Tim," she said sadly; "I did a lot of things wrong. I could be in here for a while." 

"Ahh, but you won't be. I know something you don't." 

"Even if I do get out. I can't stay in Gothum, do you know how many are calling for my blood? They know I helped the Bat in some way and Penguin is still at large he'll have every member of every gang after me." 

"Don't worry about it," he smiles brushing hair out of her face; "Things are happening, it's going to be fine, you'll see." 

"Tim, wouldn't your parents have liked it if you were around someone a little less maximum security?" She asked. 

"Bruce is my guardian and the only reason he wouldn't like it is because you are his daughter. He has a connection with you." 

"But Tim..." 

"Do you like me?" He rushed. 

"Yes." She replied automatically. 

"Do you want to be my girlfriend?" 

"Of course, but-" 

"Then stop with the buts," he relaxed, "it will all work out." He inched closer to her bringing a leg onto her bed and stretching it out so her back could lean against it. Slowly she relaxed as Tim's hand massaged her shoulder. He moved his face closer to hers; "Tim," she warned but it was lost as he kissed her. 

They were lost in the moment; "Tim," Lynx said gaining some perspective, "What time is it?" 

He sighs as he looks at his watch, "Time for me to go. I have exams for the next three days but I'll come and see you after that. During the day I mean." 

Lynx smiles weakly, "I'd understand if you didn't want to come back here. It doesn't do much for anyone." 

"Hey," he said lifting her chin, "As long as you're here I'll be a frequent visitor." With that there was a simple good-bye kiss, he closed her cell, and then was gone. Lynx replayed what happened in her head before returning to bed. Not knowing what would happen tomorrow. 

The guard walked down the maximum security wing with Bruce Wayne by his side. Most of the tenants ignored the visitor but Jaguar and Tiger stood when he passed by. They always did when the guard walked by, it was a respect issue they had been taught at a young age and had not forgotten, but it was different this time they were standing for Mr. Wayne too. They had never met him, the guard was sure of it, they must have seen his photograph, but Mr. Wayne returned it with a nod. Lynx's cell was opened as Mr. Wayne stepped in and then shut the cell. 

Bruce was glad the guard had closed the door it would make things much easier if he could say what was on his mind. Lynx looked up from her bed eyeballing him, then went back to work on her sketch pad. "I've come to make you an offer," he announced. 

"Go ahead." 

"I have a meeting with the board this afternoon about you," Bruce said. The only thing that she offered was a raised eyebrow. "The doctors believe that you are ready to leave but insist that you need a guardian, since you are under age. The board wants to elect someone, my name was put forward." 

She sighed; "Are they talking about my brothers yet?" 

"No," Bruce said getting a little upset; "The board closed their file last week. They believe they are ready to leave but since the board believes they have higher connections the board feels they need at least two more months." 

"Then you can forget about me," she said; "I'm not going anywhere without them." 

Bruce squatted down to her level; "Catherine, please. I'm using all of my contacts to get this done. If you turn this down others will be able to look more closely at your file and I believe they might keep you in here for a few years." 

"I do not fear it," she said her eyes connecting with his. 

"They will bring you down at one thirty, you have time to change your mind until then," he said. 

"Why are you doing this?" She asked. 

Bruce stood up; "Because the three of you are not completely Selena's children." With that he tapped on the glass for the guard to open the door and then he was gone. 

"What was that about?" Anthony asked when they sat down for lunch. 

"He just came to tell me something," she said. 

The boys exchanged glances, "Spill it," Chris demanded. 

Lynx knew that if she didn't tell all they would pry something even worst out of her. Lynx told them everything 'word for word.' "Well when they ask if you have any objections you just say no," Chris told her. 

"But Chris I don't want-" but the look her brother gave her cut her off. "Chris," she said but he walked away from her. 

"Listen sis," Anthony said; "He just wants what's best for you. This place is starting to make you crack, you're not use to this stuff." 

"Anthony I don't know if I can go it alone," she told him. 

He sat back; "but you won't be and even if you did you would be fine. Stop lying, I saw the bird come by the other night. You're not afraid of getting out you're afraid of him." 

She licked her lips; "I don't want to hurt him," she said looking up at him. 

Anthony reached over; "You are not Selena." 

"Kyle, Catherine," a guard yelled. 

"Do what you think is right," Anthony said standing as the guards clicked the cuffs on her. 

The meeting had gone smoothly. The vote for Catherine's freedom had passed, now all that it needed was her consent. Bruce was good at controlling his emotions but when he saw those handcuffs on her he almost lost it. 'They were to tight,' he thought; 'handcuffs on my daughter!' Slowly he reached over and drank some water to calm himself; the amount of protection he felt for the three was astounding, especially Catherine. She reminded him of someone but he couldn't figure out who. She stood on the platform straight faced and waited for the directors to talk. "As long as there are no objections," the head of the board said. 

"I do have an objection Mr. Smith," said one man at the other end of the table. 

"The board recognizes Mr. Jones," Mr. Smith announced. 

"With all do respect Mr. Wayne," Mr. Jones said smoothly, too smoothly, "but to my information you have no women in your household. Wouldn't it make more sense to place her in a home with at least one woman?" 

"Mr. Jones," Bruce said trying to control his voice, "If you remember my household was decided upon because of the space and willingness to take on all three charges." 

"But Mr. Jones does bring up a good point," the head of the board said. 

"With all do respect sirs," Catherine spoke politely, "I don't believe living with Mr. Wayne, if that is what you're proposing, would be any worst then living with my brothers." 

"But," Mr. Jones put in, "wouldn't you be more comfortable in a home with a woman in it? Your whole life you have at least been living with your mother." 

"No offense sir," Catherine said calmly, "but Selena and I have never been really close." 

"I believe Miss Kyle has cleared up any objections Mr. Jones may have had. I take it you have no objections then to Mr. Wayne being your legal guardian?" Mr. Smith said looking across at the young girl. 

(A/N): my lame attempt at a cliffhanger. 


	4. Lynx moves in

Disclaimer: I don't own Brucie. 

'God I hope she changed her mind,' Bruce thought. Bruce watched her closely as Mr. Smith repeated the question but she hadn't taken her eyes off of Mr. Jones. "No," she spoke looking at the head of the board, "I have no objections to staying with Mr. Wayne." 

With that Jones slammed his case book closed and quickly left the room. All the members seemed shocked by this but it didn't phase Catherine who just looked at her cuffs. 

"Miss Kyle you are now under the legal care of Mr. Bruce Wayne and are here by released from Arkham Asylum. Congratulations," Mr. Smith says. 

"Thank you," Catherine whispered as a guard came up and took her cuffs off. 

"Meeting adjured." 

Bruce tried to be as discrete as possible but he did get over to her rather quickly. "The guards will get your things. We can wait in the lobby," Bruce said as they walked out of the board room. 

The two waited there in silence for ten minutes. Bruce studying his file and watched Catherine out of the corner of his eye. Catherine paid no attention to him, she simply looked at the architecture of the lobby. 

The guard came back out with a backpack and sketch pad. "Mr. Edward?" Catherine asked the guard as she ripped a page out of her sketch pad; "Will you give this to Mr. Bonds who works in the cafeteria?" 

The guard looked down at the picture and smiled; "I think he'll like this." Then walked back into the prisoner's ward. 

Bruce had picked up Catherine's bag and she carried her sketch pad as he held the door open for her. An older gentleman stood in front of the car waiting for them; "Hell miss, I'm Alfred." 

"Nice to meet you," she said as he took the back pack from Bruce and loaded it into the back of the car. Bruce opened the door for her and they got into the back seat. Alfred watched the two who sat in silence in the back of the car. Bruce could barely take his eyes off of his daughter; he felt she would disappear if he didn't. Catherine ignored him trying to keep the asylum in her sights until it was clear that it was gone, her face went a little pale then she closed her eyes and focused on the car ride. 

"We're here," Bruce whispered as her eyes shot open and she stepped out of the car. Alfred handed her the backpack, then Bruce lead her upstairs. 

Bruce walked up to the third floor, turned left and went to the end of the hall. The last door on the right. "These will be your apartments," he said. Catherine's apartments were just that apartments. Four rooms that were connected and set up just for her use. A living room was the focus which had two large suede couches, two reproduction chairs from the twenties, a large coffee table, two side tables and a large entertainment center. A bedroom which had a grand canopy bed, two chairs, a dresser, a cabinet, a vanity, and a fireplace in it had a connecting bathroom. The bathroom had a pestle sink, toilet, and glass shower. 

When she went into the bedroom to find fancy bags and boxes covered the bed. Catherine raised an eyebrow at her father. "Clothing," he said, "unless of course you enjoy the uniform," Bruce looks at the standard light blue uniform all inmates wore. "If you need me I'll be in the study." 

Catherine looked through her new clothing. High ranked labels and expensive material over took most of the bags. Eventually she found a simple tee, jeans and sneakers, then put the rest in the cabinet. She was glad he didn't buy her any makeup, every time someone bought it for her she felt obligated to wear it. 

Alfred knocked coming into her room; "Is there anything I can help you with miss?" 

"No Alfred. I'm fine," Catherine answered. 

He nodded and rearranged the bags that were originally in the room, then picked up the sketch pad looking at the drawings; "Is this London?" 

Catherine nodded getting out of her chair; "I needed to get away from Selena for a while so I climbed to the top of Big Ben. It took my brothers four hours to find me." 

"You seem to have a strong connection with your siblings." 

"We depend on each other. Before we came to Gothum we had never been split up," Catherine smiled looking down at the picture. 

"Would you like some hot soup?" Alfred asked starting to leave; "my father taught me a particularly good recipe that should be ready." 

She smiled; "I would like that." 

Catherine and Alfred walked down to the kitchens; "I do remember London. I enjoyed working there some years ago," Alfred said. 

"Where did you work?" She asked. 

"Buckingham Palace, the queen enjoyed peanuts and lemonade," he smiled, "but then I became the butler here for Mr. and Mrs. Wayne nearly forty years ago. 

Catherine studied Alfred, "What were they like?" 

"Your grandparents were some of the most honorable people I ever had the privilege of knowing," Alfred said as they ascended to the second floor, with a finality to his tone. 

"I don't belong here," Catherine said. 

"I have heard that out of three different young men when they felt lost in this house. This is the Wayne manor and you like others before you will soon call this place home. For you are and from this day forward a Wayne," Alfred told her as they stepped onto the ground floor. Together they enjoyed hot soup in the kitchen while Alfred told her stories of his life. Including a rather funny story of Bruce Wayne's first and only riding lesson. 

"Well my brothers and I are not really alike," she said; "Christopher is a daredevil and enjoys a challenge. Anthony on the other hand is a little more polite and seems almost spiritual. And I... I just follow orders." 

"There is more to you than you let others believe, I can tell," Alfred said clearing the dishes; "which is why I believe Master Drake enjoys your company so." 

"Tim?" 

"His room is down the same corridor as yours but Master Drake is studying for exams." 

"So it would probably be better if I didn't tell him I was here yet?" 

"That would be considerate," Alfred said. 

"Thank you for the soup Alfred," Catherine said. 

"Your welcome miss." 

Catherine left the kitchens and began to walk around. First she walked around the older part of the building where libraries, studies and smokers' rooms took over. The newer part had fitness rooms, art exhibits, and different cultural rooms that museums would die for. 

"What are you doing?" A voice came. 

Catherine spun around to see Dick Grayson standing there glaring at her; "I was just looking." 

"Looking for something to steal," he countered. 

"I don't steal." 

He laughed. 

"Selena steals I don't." 

"Like mother, like daughter." 

"Selena hasn't been my mother in a long time." 

He glared at her; "I don't trust you. You've done something to Tim and I don't like it when someone messes with my brother." 

"I haven't done anything to Tim." 

He came up to her, close enough to almost force her back a step; "if he gets hurt in anyway because of you, I don't care if you are Bruce's daughter, you will regret it." 

"I have no intention of getting Tim in trouble," she responded. 

"You better not," with that he walked out of the room. She had respect for him, he protected Tim like Christopher protected her. Dick's threats were empty to her though; he would never be able to catch her and even if he did, he was no match for her. She had looked at their skills for the last five years and they all had limits. 

Tim could be taken down with a few hits to the inner thigh when he kicked out. Barbara was easy enough with a direct hit on her side ribs when she punched. Dick was easy to take out with his legs tied; his footwork was his base. Finally she could dispose of Bruce; you would have to fight with purely skill then kick him at the base of the skull. She could take them all out within an hour and not even wear down. She was very controlled and wouldn't but it was something to keep her going if she ever got mad, just knowing would always be a triumph. 

She was in an extremely good mood though, she had turned down a return to her former life; Cat knew she would never go back but the fact that she turned them down flat made it even more sweeter. She would not turn into Selena, she would be normal and no one could take that from her, no one. Slowly and quietly she went downstairs to the study perhaps she would find out what would happen to her brothers. 

Bruce Wayne was typing on the lab top as Catherine came in and gracefully sat down on the couch pulling her feet up next to her. He terminated the connection with the office, he needed to lay the ground rules before she got to comfortable. He got up and moved towards her keeping a solid face, but he kept wanting to protect her, to follow her around and pounce on anyone who threatened her. 

"The rules," he announced, "your dirty clothes need to be down stairs in the laundry room for Alfred on Wednesdays. Breakfast is at seven, lunch at twelve thirty and dinner is at seven, make sure you eat all of them. When school starts you'll do your homework before you go out, and if you are going to be out past midnight you'll call before eleven thirty. I'll give you a cell phone and a pager tomorrow and I want them on at all times. Don't be surprised if I send someone to come and get you at any time, from any where. Also, you need to wear this at all times." Bruce pulled out a blue case handing it to her, opening it she found a simple stone on a chain. Quickly she put it on and it changed to the color of her shirt. "It's a camellia stone," he explained; "it'll change to the color of whatever your wearing." 

"Is there a tracer on it?" She asked. 

"Yes," he tried not to grin but kept a straight face; "any questions?" 

"Do I really get to go out on my own?" She asked trying not to sound hopeful. 

Bruce was a little shocked but then remembered she had been living with Selena for her life who liked to keep people on short leashes; "as long as I know where you are. Oh and please don't bother Tim until he is done with his exams." 

(A/N): just remember Bruce is not insane. 


End file.
